familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jerome Township, Union County, Ohio
|elevation_m = 287 |elevation_ft = 942 |latd = 40 |latm = 8 |lats = 33 |latNS = N |longd = 83 |longm = 13 |longs = 53 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 39-39046 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1087078 |website = |footnotes = }} }} Jerome Township is one of the fourteen townships of Union County, Ohio, United States. The 2000 census found 3,950 people in the township, 3,033 of whom lived in the unincorporated portions of the township.Union County, Ohio — Population by Places Estimates Ohio State University, 2007. Accessed 15 May 2007. Geography Located in the southeastern corner of the county, it borders the following townships: *Millcreek Township - north *Concord Township, Delaware County - northeast *Washington Township, Franklin County - southeast *Darby Township, Madison County - south *Darby Township - west Parts of two municipalities are located in Jerome Township: the village of Plain City in the southwest, and the city of Dublin in the southeast. The unincorporated communities of Arnold, Jerome, and New California are also located within the township. Its location in the southeast corner of the county makes it the closest part of the county to Columbus. Name and history It is the only Jerome Township statewide. Jerome Township was organized on March 12, 1821. As of 1854, the population of the township was 1249.Thomas Baldwin & J. Thomas, A new and complete gazetteer of the United States, Lippincott, Grambo & Co, 1854, Pg. 646 In the Civil War, 367 residents of Jerome Township enlisted to fight. This was a remarkably high level, 151 more than were recognized as voters (only 216) and fully 25% of the population of 1398. It included several boys aged 16 and one aged 14. 75 of those who enlisted died or were killed in the war. They, and the service of township residents in the War of 1812, the Mexican War and the war with Spain in 1898, are commemorated with a war memorial more than 20 feet high in New California.William Leontes Curry, History of Jerome Township (Press of the Edward T. Miller Company, 1913), pp. 72-73. Government The township is governed by a three-member board of trustees, who are elected in November of odd-numbered years to a four-year term beginning on the following January 1. Two are elected in the year after the presidential election and one is elected in the year before it. There is also an elected township fiscal officer,§503.24, §505.01, and §507.01 of the Ohio Revised Code. Accessed 4/30/2009. who serves a four-year term beginning on April 1 of the year after the election, which is held in November of the year before the presidential election. Vacancies in the fiscal officership or on the board of trustees are filled by the remaining trustees. References Further reading *Curry, W.L., History of Jerome Township, Union County, Ohio, Heritage Books, Inc., Columbus, Ohio, 1913 External links *Township website *Union County website Category:Townships in Union County, Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1821 Category:Columbus, Ohio metropolitan area Category:Townships in Ohio